An Amazing Accident
by EmiliasStories
Summary: Kai was having a rough morning, and when he accidently takes it out on his brother ninja, Cole, an unbelievable amount of guilt blankets him. While taking a walk, though, he realizes something he never knew about himself. Will Cole forgive Kai? Rated M for mature scenes. First Story. ColexKai


The sun peeked over the horizon and reflected off the tall buildings of Ninjago City. Kai watched out the window of the four ninja's small apartment, his arms tightly crossed over his chest. The windows glistened in the bright morning sun, but even its rays couldn't pierce through Kai's thick anger. He was pissed.

Cole, dressed in tight black jeans and a dark, yellow-and-blue flannel, walked into the tiny kitchen and browsed through the cabinets. He glanced at Kai and let a yawn escape before saying good morning. It concerned him when there was no answer. Cole closed the cabinets and turned to face Kai, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Is everything all right, Kai?" he asked. Kai continued glaring out the window, ignoring the ninja of earth.

"Are you still mad about yesterday?" Cole raised an eyebrow as he spoke. Kai still did not answer, even though he was correct. Cole shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the boy.

"It's foolish to be so angry about something that's in the past now." He began to tell him. Yesterday, Sensei had all the ninjas training Lloyd in the nearby Dojo. While giving an example, Cole noticed Kai had his guard down, and had taken him down to the floor and pinned him there in one quick movement. Kai struggled to move, and Jay cracked a joke. He was embarrassed. A light blush formed on his cheeks as he laid there, Cole's cocky smile beaming down on the poor boy. And as all this was happening, Kai got the sudden feeling that he enjoyed Cole on top of him…

Kai was fuming at the thought of yesterday. It wasn't only the fact that Cole had humiliated him in front of all the other ninjas, but it was the fact that he felt the way he did with the dark haired boy on him, pinning him to the floor.

"Kai," Cole said again, frowning. He grabbed the boy's shoulder, which he suddenly learned was a mistake. In a flash, the fire ninja had grabbed Cole's wrist, spun around, and kneed him hard in the stomach.

"Don't touch me!" Kai yelled as he pushed past Cole, who was now holding his stomach as pain shot through him. Once he felt he could do so, he turned and again grabbed Kai's arm. The irritated boy yanked his arm away quickly, and went in for a roundhouse kick. This time, the earth ninja was expecting it, so he quickly ducked to avoid it, and reached out to grab whatever he could. This time it ended up being the soft spikey hair of the red ninja, and he screamed in pain. Cole's firm, tight grip pulled at his hair, and it didn't seem like he would let go anytime soon.

Kai's scream alerted Zane and Jay, who quickly ran into the kitchen to see the two boys fighting in the attached living room.

"Hey!" Jay shouted over the yells of the pained boy. "That's enough!"

Kai had another idea, though. He socked Cole hard, right in the jaw, and that was enough to make him let go. Cole stumbled back with wide eyes at the sudden ache that rattled through his teeth and spread like fire along his bone all the way up to his ears. The room suddenly fell silent, as if someone just flicked a switch. Zane and Jay were speechless; Cole couldn't move. Kai stood there, panting hard; his head hurt badly, and he had the urge to lock himself in his room and never come out. But he didn't move either. He watched Cole, to see if his expression would change; to see if he would be okay.

"Cole…I…" Kai stuttered. All eyes were on him now. "…I didn't mean to…" Cole said nothing. Instead he walked quickly over to the sink and leaned over it, spitting out the blood that replaced his saliva. Cole broke the ice that had frozen them all, and it was then that Jay and Zane went over to the injured boy and tried to help him. Kai stood in place for what seemed like forever. Guilt glued his feet to the floor and slowly crawled up his pants and shirt and began eating into his heart. He suddenly found himself running over to the door, flinging it open, and quickly departing. He headed down and into the city and ran down the street. He didn't know where he was going, but he was glad he made himself leave.

Cole, Jay and Zane all watched Kai run. It was Cole who spoke first, calling his name, trying to get him to stop. It was no use. He rubbed his jaw and looked at his brother ninjas.

"Do we go after him?" he asked worriedly.

"I think he needs to be alone for a while." Jay responded. He frowned at the open door.

"It seems to me that a bruise may be forming here," Zane said as he examined Cole's jaw.

"What came over him?" Jay asked. "Why were you two fighting?"

Cole paused. "He was very upset about something...When I touched him, he just flipped out."

No one spoke for a while after that. Instead they took Cole into the bathroom and made sure he still had all his teeth.

Kai's energy faded. His running was soon reduced to jogging, and then again to walking. He walked around the city, in the streets that formed a maze. He didn't want to go back and face what he had done, but he knew he had to. The morning sun climbed up the sky; it was now about noon, and despite the brightness of the sun, it was awfully chilly out with crisp autumn air. He hugged himself, only in a t-shirt and cargo shorts, trying to keep whatever warmth he still had to himself. It wasn't long until a warm tear streamed down his cheek, which he quickly and angrily wiped away. Why did he hurt his friend? Why did he feel so awkward around him? Was this feeling the reason he got so irritated? …Did he hurt him because he loved him?

Nya, Sensei and Lloyd returned from their day out to find the blue and black ninja on the couch, and the white one cooking. Cole held an icepack to his jaw while Jay had random conversations with himself, since Cole didn't want to talk too much. Nya was the first to speak.

"Hi guys!" She spoke cheerfully. "How's your day off going?"

"What happened, Cole?" the young green ninja asked, walking over to him.

"Where is Kai?" Sensei asked before anyone could speak. They all waited in case someone else decided to say something.

"Kai and I got into a fight…" Cole began. "He punched me in the jaw, and then ran out." The three were shocked.

"W-Where is he?" Lloyd asked.

"If I knew, I would tell you." Cole said with eyes on the floor.

"He should be back soon," Jay concluded. "Zane's making lunch." Nya walked over and sat on the other side of Cole.

"Why was he so upset?" she asked, but Cole shook his head and shrugged. Sensei made his way over to the window and glanced out.

"Anger is quick to cloud the mind," he stated. "It can take control, and make you do things you'll regret."

All eyes darted to the door when it slowly opened and a shivering ninja walked in. He was greeted with silence as he made his way across the room, into the hallway, and into his own room, where he gently closed and locked the door. Everyone looked at one another, wondering if anyone should go try to talk to him. Lloyd thought he could cheer Kai up, so he got up and walked to the fire ninja's room, knocking lightly on the door. Cole got up and followed him shortly after.

Kai let the two boys in and sat on his bed, staring at the floor. He had his blanket wrapped around him, trying to warm himself up from the cold of outside. Lloyd talked to the two for a while, telling about his day. A few times he even made Kai smile and laugh. Soon though, Zane called out that lunch was ready, and Lloyd looked at the two older ninjas with a smile. Cole smiled at him, and then glanced at Kai.

"Tell him we'll be there in a minute," he said. Lloyd nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Cole simply looked at the guilty red ninja, who couldn't make eye contact.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Kai nodded slowly and felt the blanket slide off him. Cole gently wrapped his arms around him. Kai wasn't sure at first, but he slowly melted until his arms were around him also. Cole was so muscular and warm; Kai wished he could stay in his arms forever. The dark haired boy wasn't expecting the hug to last this long, but he let it slide. He almost liked it very much.

After a few minutes, Cole had laid down on his back with Kai half on top of him. Kai was beginning to get very warm, thankful that Cole was there. He bit his lip as he shifted his weight, and stopped suddenly when Cole let out a moan.

"Crap," Kai said. "Did I hurt you?" But the expression on Cole's face was nowhere near pain.

"Your knee," he said. "You knee is…" Kai glanced down and blushed when he noticed his shift in weight caused his knee to rub against Cole's crotch. He quickly attempted to get off of Cole.

"Damn it, I'm sorry..!" Kai said, embarrassed. As he was removing himself from the earth ninja he felt an arm wrap around him and a hand being placed on his hip. Rather than moving away, he was pulled closer by Cole, leaving Kai confused. He stared into his eyes.

A second later, Kai's lips were pressed against Cole's.

It was almost as if someone had grabbed Kai and forced him to do it. The kiss came as a surprise to Cole, and even surprised himself. The kiss was long and passionate. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but eventually Kai did. His entire face was as red as his ninja suit. Cole winced.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, hoping his sudden approach didn't hurt his jaw or anything. Cole's blush grew as he looked down.

"I can't tell you," he said.

Kai smiled. "You can tell me anything. We're like brothers, dude." Cole looked at him, and then sighed.

"My jeans…" He propped himself up on his elbows. "They're way too tight…" Kai glanced down and saw a restricted bump in Cole's dark jeans. His eyes sparkled as he looked at it, wondering what it would look like outside of the fabric. He fumbled with the button on Cole's pants.

"Here….Let me…" he began, but never finished. He pulled his jeans down as quickly as he could, and Cole's long, hardened length popped up. Cole sighed with relief, then gasped and tensed. Kai had grabbed his erection and was looking it over before he began to pump him slowly. Cole's eyes closed and a soft, drawn-out moan escaped his lips. Kai played with his friend's penis for a long time, up until Cole told him he was going to come. Kai then stopped and smiled, just to tease his friend. It made Cole squirm.

"Kai," he said panting, "I need you.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cole asked as he hovered over his naked friend. Kai lay on his stomach with his head to the side.

"Yes," he said eagerly. "Please…"

"All right, here goes…" Cole positioned his lengthy penis at Kai's virgin entrance. Kai braced for the worst as Cole slowly slid into him.

"_Ahnng!_" Kai whined as he bit and tugged on his pillow case, enduring the pain. Once all the way in, Cole waited for the boy to get used to it.

"Any better?" he asked. Kai panted and nodded with his eyes closed. Cole got to work slowly pulling out and pushing back in, making soft passionate love to Kai. As he sped up, moans from the two of them began to fill the room. Soon Cole was pounding away, and Kai was gripping the bed sheets, lost in the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

Kai came first, yelling out the earth ninja's name. The ecstasy in the boy's voice set Cole over the edge, and he too came inside of Kai. Kai shuddered and panted and whined as Cole's hot seed shot up into him. When Cole pulled out, beads of cum began to seep from the boy's stretched hole.

To top off a pleasure filled afternoon, Kai gave Cole a quick blowjob, as if saying sorry to his friend for hurting him earlier. Kai swallowed all of Cole's sticky cum when Cole finally released, and the both of them laid in Kai's bed, sweating and panting. They couldn't help but smile at each other. A knock at the door got their attention.

"Kai, Cole," Zane's voice said through the door. "Your lunch is getting cold!"

"Be right out, Zane!" Cole replied. They heard footsteps leaving the hallway.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not very hungry anymore," Kai said while licking a drop of cum off his lip. Cole laughed.

Silence filled the room.

"Cole?"

"Yes Kai?"

"I think I love you." Cole stared at the spikey haired boy. His mouth stretched into a smile. He drew the boy close and held him.

"I think I love you too."


End file.
